The Land Before Time Series Season 1
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: This story is about Littlefoot and his friends along Lilo and Terra live in the neighborhood of The Great Valley and have adventures every day. so read on and enjoy too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: The Bio Beginning And End  
Me: this is the start of my next story and in this episode, the gang battles with a deadly virus that can destroy anything that they loved even their families so can they find a a cure for the virus before it is too late? so now with the show.  
It begins like this, Lilo and Terra are watching their friends playing a game that they made up and it was called log surfing and it was also Ducky's idea so they playing the game and it was Ali 's birthday that they are happy with cake, gifts and everything. Littlefoot and Terra gave her a watch to wear, Lilo and Cera gave her a scarf and a new sweater, Ruby and Chomper gave her a set of science books, Ducky, Petrie and Spike gave her several movies with a DVD player and more CDs . she have just turned 14 and was very happy with her gifts and shared her cake that Littlefoot 's grandparents had baked for her.  
Ali: " Thank you for the gifts guys, i love them all but i miss my mom and rest of my family." Lilo: "you are very welcome Ali and i have the most fun playing log surfing." Terra: " Me too did you guys have fun today"? Littlefoot: yes, we have fun but it is getting late and we should get home." Cera(nodding her head): " He is right and i got to go now, my dad and my step mom waiting for me, happy birthday Ali and bye guys see you tomorrow." the others:Bye guys and same time tomorrow."  
So after the others left, Littlefoot, Ali, Terra and Lilo are left so they clean up the mess and went home meaning that the girls went back to the Titans head quarters to sleep and Ali along with Littlefoot went home to sleep as well. now you see that Ali is staying with Littlefoot and his grandparents while her mom went to a business trip for the next few weeks so Ali doesn't mind staying with them because Grandma and Grandpa Longneck treated her like the granddaughter that they never had and she never had grandparents before and she helps them with the chores too.  
So the next day, they have meet in the same place and time all but Cera and they were waiting for her to come and play but she didn't show up so it turning out that the virus has been around for two weeks and Cera just got sick and Ruby and Chomper got working on a cure before the others got sick. i can't tell how long the battle was or how the battle ends but the good news that the virus got away and is far away from their neighborhood as so possible and so things got back to normal for everyone all but Cera, she had stay in bed for more two weeks oh well. Bye for now.

Me: so you guys think of the chapter and i want your ideas and i am not flaming anyone this time so you guys know the drill so read and review please or else bad things happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:Birds of Friendship or Death Calls?  
Me: this is the next chapter of my story and thanks to Dark Side Of The World for giving me this idea and in this episode, Ruby and Chomper get a argument and refuse to speak to one another. But the gang battle two brothers who clone themselves is around and Ruby and Chomper need to work together to beat them, but can they? now with the show.  
The Setting: The Great Valley Prison Facility Gamma and The Time: After Midnight  
This place is number one in all the places bad and the place looks like a hell hole and filled with criminals who had done crimes so horrible that they can't show on MTV or any other shows. now you are asking why are we talking a place like this again now Let see shall we.  
A man in a black coat was walking from cell to cell looking for something and behind him was his younger brother in a purple cloak and the guards tired to shot them but the bullets hit the clones instead and the numbers went down for the guards of course and one of them called Littlefoot and his friends for backup. And up in the air 15 minutes later: " Up in the sky, It's a bird no It's a plane no It's Chomper!" Said Chomper flying thought the air on his jet pack, showing off as always. "Yes Chomper The Greatest Hero Of All Time! Who Able To See Anything In Front Of His Face!" Wham and Bang " except for that building." Said Chomper slowly falling off. The others on the other hand were looked down at him as he soon joined them, rubbing his head. " So Super Chomper, Asked Littlefoot smiling real big. " Shut up." Said Chomper who was dusting himself clean. " Anyway, so what the situation this Lilo and Terra?" Lilo: well Littlefoot accounted to the cops, someone is trying to find a criminal and free him and steal weapons as well." " So what kind of criminals we are facing this time? Simple armed men? Bah! That is nothing! I could take those guys any time and where!" Said Chomper. " So manly your dreams when you are bored." Said Cera laughing. " Again shut up." Said Chomper. Terra: Okay, guys let's do this and stop them too." Inside the prison: The man and his brother can't find what they are looking for and they have weapons and they with their clone army were ready to leave but Bang and they were looked at Littlefoot who using his dog-like moves to stop them. " So the good guys have finally arrived." Said one of the clones. Then Ali said" Guys, scatter now." So the team spilt up and again Littlefoot using his dog-like moves to kick and punch them in the face. also by jumping out of the way from the lasers and by rolling. Ali, Cera, Ducky and Spike thought the same thing as they were attacked and they close their eyes, waiting for the lasers to fire. but they hit Petrie instead and at the last minute he using his powers to take the guns away. " Coming back at you guys and don't mess with my friends." Said Petrie.  
Meanwhile Chomper was using his firing eggs left and right and giving the girls a helping hand. "Take this, and that and some of this and some of that, Oh yeah!." Said Chomper landing hits left and right while dancing at the same time. Ruby was not only using her super speed to dodge the lasers but taking the other guns to fire. " I will taking this, and that and some of that, thank you for the nice gift and how you guys like me now." Said Ruby grabbing as she could. so the clones was ready with the bombs and to throw them but luckily and Fortunately, Ducky and Spike heard everything and told Ruby to stop him. one of the clones was ready to push the button of the detonator when he saw Ruby holding the detonator in her hand, smiling. " So You know this really is a nice thingy you have here but I'm afraid I was faster than your little fingers could press." The clone gritted his teeth and frowned too. Meanwhile, Chomper was having a blast . Firing eggs left and right as he was left in his own world.  
And So Back in the real world: Well, unfortunately Chomper fired a fire egg straight at Ruby and lucky it's did not hit her. Instead the flames of the egg just gently touched her short tail that happens to connect to her hide and Ruby was too busy mocking the Clone to notice that her ass was going to get on fire. " And another thing." Ruby ponders a moment to sniff the air as smoke comes from behind her, "Wow something must to be cooked because it smells so good what is that smell?" " Roadrunner hide." Said the clone smiling. " Smells good but wait I'm not a roadrunner so i am on fire." Said Ruby cried in fear and looking at her rear. " Ahhh! My ass is on fire call the fire house or anyone get a bucket of water." Again said Ruby running around like a manic for 20 minutes bumping into her teammates. Finally she found a fire extinguisher and straying on her ass and once the fire was out, Ruby said "AH"! as she relaxed. " Don't worry I Chomper will save the day once again." Said Chomper bravely. " Since when ever did you save the day?" Asked Littlefoot. "I will say it again shut up." Said Chomper as he ran away. but they bumped into each other and got hurt like that.  
After Five hours of Prison Round Up: the team were more concerted about other things. " I would gotten that detonator if Fire Ass here didn't run into me, it's her entire fault." Said Chomper yelling. "My fault, oh well it was our fault that my ass was on fire you jerk." Said Ruby who was yelling at Chomper. Both of them looked at each other as lighting collided between their eyes. Ali then pushed them both from each other, "Okay!, Okay! Guys! You should be forgetting about this." "Ali is right guys. We should worry about where the clones are instead of fighting." Said Littlefoot. They both gave one last glare and turned away from each other as they both walked away. "Bastard." Said Ruby. "Asshole." Said Chomper. They than both turned around at the same time and said, "What did you just say!" "Shut up no you shut up, "Yeah you are so pathetic you are cleaning up crap from your house everyday! Oh sure what a life for a so called hero!" Said Ruby. "Oh yeah Well you are so pathetic that you were taking orders for a fat guy in a sandwich shop and you are always late! You're a disgrace to your family."Yelled Chomper. Ruby looked like she was hit by a truck, "What did you say!" "You are a disgrace!"Said Chomper slowly. At once Ruby yelled, "Don't you ever call me a disgrace Chomper! I don't gave a damn about being your friend anymore! Shut up you asshole and I refuse to talk to you." Chomper said "Fine! I don't care anymore." And the girls picked them up and walked back to their head quarters.  
(Back at HQ) so Littlefoot, Ali, Lilo and Terra sighed, "How long are you going to keep doing this?" "Until Ruby apologizes." Until Chomper apologizes." Then they both said " Me apologize!, You started it!, Stop Saying Everything I Say!, I Mean It, Shut Up!,Now!, Ugh!, You are so annoying." then they left the room until then it is war: they made Lilo mad when she was in the shower, fought over the remote, and a blueberry pie, at last Littlefoot hold a meeting to end the argument once and for all. Littlefoot was the judge, Ducky and Spike was with a laptop computer, Petire was the Bailiff and Ali, Cera, Lilo and Terra was the jury. and again after 20 minutes, they were back on the case and Littlefoot made them go to the prison together and at the end, they became friends again and save the day. " So lets get something to eat." Said Terra. "Well I think there is one more piece of blueberry pie on the counter " Said Lilo as Ruby and Chomper zoomed out," but I already have it." again said Lilo pulling out from underneath. "No!" Said Ruby and Chomper from the kitchen. Bye for now. Next time: Lilo and Terra meet a dragon girl named Anna who turned out to be a white roadrunner and help her hide from some men who beat and rape her but is she telling the truth and about the other girl Sapphire who is her friend or sister? so read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:Team, meet Anna and Sapphire

Me: In this episode, Lilo and Terra meet two girls that was on the run from some men that wants to kill them no matter what and the girls have to help them along Littlefoot and his friends, but it's too late? and so a note: I only own Lilo,Terra, Anna and Sapphire and nobody else. now with the show.  
The Setting: Downtown of The Great Valley and the time: 10 at night. It begins like this, a lone figure was running in the alley and was looked lost and scared as she sat down near the wall and start to cry why? because her parents and her older brother was dead and she became a street kid for 9 years, her name is Anna Emma Roberts and she is 16 years old also her best friend who was like her sister, Sapphire Star Jackson was running to a another place is 17 years old. now she was sitting and waiting for her best friend to come back and she was tired from running from the men did nothing but beat and rape them every day also she was a white roadrunner and her best friend was a blue dragon with long wings. and at the same time, Lilo and Terra was walking back to their head quarters while they heard crying and saw her, she was crying and hugging her knees to her chest. so they decided to help her. Lilo:" Yeah there are you okay girl and why are you crying?" Anna looked at the girls and stood up too. Terra: " It is okay, we are here to help you and what is your name?' Anna: " My name is Anna Emma Roberts and I am a white roadrunner and please help me." Lilo: Nice name Anna, I am Lilo and this is Terra and you can come home with us, get your things and come on." Anna who had lot of things, get them and followed the girls to their HQ.  
Once inside the HQ, she told the girls her story and so Littlefoot and his friends feel sorry for her and let her sleep in the living room for the night. now the girls talk with Ducky and Spike, Lilo: " I feel very sorry for her and her life is different from mine, we have to help her too." Terra: She is our friend and we have to protect her no matter what." Ducky and Spike agreed with the girls as they watched Anna asleep on the sofa being youthful and happy. and so though the rest of the night, they take turns watching her too but by 8:30 in the morning, Anna wake up to the smell of breakfast that Cera,Ducky and Spike have cooked up for them as she sit down, they were smiling at her and eating their food. Littlefoot:" Good morning Anna, did you sleep well last night?. Anna(nodding her head): " Yes, I did and thank you for letting me stay here for the night while the truth is i have no home." Lilo: No worries Anna, you know us always happy to help a friend in need." Anna: "You guys are nice and I don't want you guys because of me." Terra: " That is okay, We can take care of ourselves and the important thing to us is that you are safe." Ducky: "Yeah, if these guys want you, they have get thought us first Anna." Anna: Thank you guys, thank you and you guys are the best and funny too." Littlefoot and Ali: " Say what? you are welcome Anna and you can stay here as long as you want." Anna: " Really I can stay here with you guys as long i get my own room?" Lilo: " Well yes, you can stay and you get your own room too." and two weeks have passed so far while nothing bad has happened to Anna and in the end, it turn out that her best friend is in foster care and Anna visit her every day and is happy to see her safe and sound. oh as for the battles, there was a few in between but they won of course and the men end up in jail for a lifetime as for Anna, she has become a permanent guest in the HQ and is happy with herself and with the others, they are friends now, Bye for now. Me: Sorry for the long chapter and you guys know the drill: so read and review and next time: Littlefoot along Lilo,Terra and Ali go to a music event and they end up in more trouble than they know. so the next chapter has humor in it so get ready to laugh your heads off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Littlefoot and the Girls night out

Me: this is the next chapter with humor in it and Littlefoot gets dragged into this mess while going to a music event with Ali, Lilo and Terra and the band looks familiar to the girls and can they know who the band really is? now as always again now with the show.

The Setting: Downtown of The Great Valley and the time: 3:30 in the afternoon, the park was full swing as the performance have started and the same time, Littlefoot along Ali, Lilo and Terra was here enjoying themselves as they walked along the path and was getting front row seats to see the band that was played today so they sat down and waited for the band to start playing along with a 100 fans in the other seats around them, chanting the band's name over and over and over again. so once the band arrived on stage,the crowd went wild and yelling at the top of their lungs that Lilo and Terra just sighed and covered their ears with their hands while Littlefoot and Ali were sharing a bag of popcorn and was waiting as well. Lilo: " Wow, lucky for us that we get first class seats and I wonder who is the band and they better be good or else." the others have to agree with her on this fact and the band have started their first song while they played, the crowd just listened to the song. the band was made of four members: a pink and black bunny on lead guitar , a black and orange duck on drums, a green and black coyote on bass and red and black roadrunner on keyboard.  
Note: the Loonatics was guest stars in this episode except Ace and Slam sorry times ten. while the band is made up of Lexi,Duck,Tech and Rev and yes they know how to sing and dance as well so now you are asking what beings them to The Great Valley maybe to play their songs for their fans or a other reason so read on to find out next. After the band performance of 20 songs, Littlefoot,Ali, Lilo and Terra went backstage and waiting to meet them but they didn't show up and now they are very mad at the band for making them wait for a hour. the time now: 4:59 almost 5 in the evening so they left backstage doing mad sounds. Once they left the park, it was getting dark and they ran all the back to their HQ. Inside the HQ, Cera was watching TV and the news was on too. Cera: "Hey guys back already from the park." Ali: The band is great and their name is The Four Elements." Littlefoot: "Hey Cera yes we are back from the park and we have fun." Ducky and Spike came from the bathroom don't ask so it is time for dinner and they sat down on the table and eat their food in silence. Lilo: " Oh well I are going to the living room to take a long nap and nobody not even you Chomper don't brother me and if you do disturb me, I will beat you up so bad that you ended up in a hospital more than one got it buster?" Chomper just nodded and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him too. Lilo and Terra was talking about the band and how they look very familiar to them.  
Another Note: In my stories, the team's full names expect Lilo, Terra and Littlefoot at this point they don't count so here they are in order: Avery Walker Saber Bunny (Ace) is 19, Alexis Marie Bunny(Lexi) is 18, Daniel Danger Duck is 19, Slam Tasmanian is 19, Tech E. Coyote is 19 again don't ask his middle name is so funny and Rev Road Hunter Runner is 16. After that, the girls watching TV for several hours until they fell asleep. The next day, Lilo and Chomper get in a another fight and here is the fight : Lilo: " Chomper get back here and you so dead once I get my hands on you." Chomper: " Oh dear god hey guys help me and the fact that she is so mad at me right now." Terra: " Oh Chomper why you made Lilo mad? and what reason is it this time?" Chomper: " Well I pissed Lilo off and now she hates me a lot." Littlefoot: " Wow Chomper you know how make girls mad at you and hate your guts at the same time too." the others just laugh at him and he didn't see the humor of the situation himself. Chomper: ( frowning): " Oh! Ha Ha very funny guys and you Littlefoot are the worse leader ever." Cera: Now Chomper you stop this talk right now." Lilo: " Wow Littlefoot as you know I scene another bet going on, let 's do it and I bet Ali and Cera 200 bucks on you." All: " Oh Lilo why now that you pick to make another bet?" Lilo: Hey guys nobody is perfect well that counts for me. Bye for now. Next time: Littlefoot and Lilo bet Chomper that he can't be a leader and when he takes the bet, he overdone his new leadership and the others try to stop him before their team fall apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5:The Leadership  
Me: this chapter have humor in it and it is about Lilo and Littlefoot make a another bet against Chomper about him being the leader for a week and when he does take it, he overdone the job so read then review and now with the show.  
Lilo: " Come on Chomper I bet that you can't do the job better than Littlefoot here, so last chance to quit." Chomper: " No way Lilo why? because this is my chance to prove myself and make some money then I so in this bet." Littlefoot: "Wow this is going be fun after all and this bet will be easy to win, Lilo." Lilo(nodding): " Oh yes I am in too and let the games began now." they shook hands and the bet has began that at the first day as Chomper being the new leader: so in the living room , Lilo,Terra, Littlefoot and Ali was watching TV while Cera, Ducky,Petire and Spike was doing yoga,don't ask and Ruby was running around the living room to annoy Chomper who is her best friend and getting a big headache just watching her run fast. Chomper: " Ruby stop that right now please." Ruby frowned and punched him in the face. Bang and Boom! Lilo and Terra: " Off to a great start are we Chomper?" Chomper: " Oh shut up girls, just shut up will you?" Littlefoot: " Now Leader rule number one: Leaders lead the team and help his teammates not yell at them." Lilo: " You know that Littlefoot is right, he always is." Ali and Cera just looked at Lilo and wished she was dead. Terra: " Oh and girls don't even think about it because it will never happen for the next 100 years cut the bad thoughts out of your minds." Lilo and Terra along Littlefoot and Ducky and Spike was watching a movie on TV. Note: It was Toy Story well my version of the movie. while the others just looked at the girls. Lilo: Rule Number two: Always have a backup plan when your first one failed." Chomper: " Yes I know that after all I am the leader." Terra:" Also your first day is off to a great start." Chomper: " Oh Ha Ha very funny Terra." Ducky and Spike just laughing at Chomper and he ended up looking at them with a big frown on his face. On the second day: the same things but after Lilo and Terra came home from the supermarket, things change big time and Ducky and Spike are cooking food with Cera while the others are sitting at the table,waiting for the food to come. By the fourth day, the others had it why? because they are tried of early morning training then Lilo and Terra was mad at him for making them miss their TV shows every afternoon again Chomper made up a list of things they have do and the girls along Littlefoot, Ducky and Spike are so tried that they fall asleep on the sofa while eating lunch. so by the last day, Chomper quit the bet and in the end, Lilo and Littlefoot are the winners and are 200 bucks richer and everyone sleeps again so things are back to normal well for now.  
Me: How that for a chapter? Lilo: Did you guys like the humor in it? Me: Oh Lilo, is humor all you care about? Terra: No Kate, she also cares about singing, dancing and making people happy. Me: so read and review people. Next time: a sneak peek at my version of Toy Story the Land Before Time and LU crossover and with Alvin and the chipmunks too.  
The Cast: Me as the narrator, Alvin,Simon and Theodore as the toy owners, Lilo and Terra as the toy owners' s friends, Littlefoot as Sheriff Woody, Ali and Cera as Sarge, Petire as Lenny the walking binoculars, Ducky and Spike as Rex the Spider Dogs, Ruby as the Bo Peep, Chomper as Mr. Potato Head, Ace Bunny and Lexi Bunny as the Slinky dog couple and Danger Duck as the toys' s enemy, Tech and Slam as the toys 's enemy twin brothers and Rev Runner as Buzz Lightyear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: A Sneak Peek of My Vision of Toy Story

Me: Hi everyone, after the dream that I have the other day don't ask and watching the movie yesterday, I wrote down the plot and the people in the form of a play but changed into a story and for important information on the cast: read the end of the last chapter and so read then review and now with the show. oh! and one more thing, the scene that you are about see is my one of my favorite scenes in the movie: it takes place after the birthday scene, it is introduction of the toys 's enemy well in my story, it is Danger Duck well again don't ask and I just thought about this at the last minute and so again now with the show.  
It has been seven weeks since the boys 's birthday and Littlefoot is jealous at the fact that the other toys like Rev more than him and he had it. so he talked to him and making fun of him when they heard laughing from the window, Ace and Lexi just looked from under the bed and gasped in fear while Littlefoot said " Oh no." then Lexi said " It is him, please it can't be him. " then they know it is their enemy so they went to the window and take a look and the scene looked shocking to them.  
After that scene, this one is where Littlefoot and Rev get separated from Alvin and his brothers, how did they ended up in Danger Duck's backpack again? and so before the next scene comes to place, I would talk to Lilo and Terra about the story and the changes that we would make together as a team: Me: come on guys we have a play to do. The others expect for the girls, Alvin,Simon, Theodore, Littlefoot and his friends: No, No not another one we mean we just did HSM2 and last thing is a another play that we act in. Lilo and Terra: shut up guys and let Kate speak. Me: Now everyone I will answer your questions everyone expect Duck of course. Again Duck not saying anything of course and Me being very happy too.  
Note: Lilo and Terra are also my consistences and help my with my stories and keep me in line when I get mad at stuff or obsessing about Rev I mean come on I love the guy a lot. Lilo: Kate please don't make me and Terra hit you again. Me: Sorry girls life as a fan girl sucks so hard. Terra: hits me with a frying pan. Lilo: Terra did you just hit the author for no reason? Me: getting up and rubbing my head and said Ow my head and Terra save the frying pan for the others but not the chipmunks why? because they also my friends and I like them too. Lilo: Kate you do know that you own us not the Loonatics right? Me: Right that fact is true Lilo but. Lilo: But what? Kate don't say in the name of everything else don't say it. Me: I love you Rev there I say it and what are you doing a about it? Terra: No fighting Lilo because we still have a play to do. Lilo: You are right about that Terra and Kate I am sorry. Me: That 's okay Lilo and I am sorry for yelling at you too. Terra: Come on girls,we need talk about the next scene together. Me: The Loonatics are number one. Lilo: okay Kate I think we get your point. Terra: Here is the next scene that Kate promises for you guys. Me: Yes, the promise is true and now with the show. Lilo: But one more thing before we get started. Me: Lilo what now? Terra: well it better be good before we countered the play without you. Lilo: Guess who I have got to play the dog in the play come on guess? Me: Let me guess is it Roger Rabbit? Lilo: No Kate please it is Spyro the dragon. Terra: You are kidding right a dragon can't play a dog, sorry Spyro but we can use a real dog so bye. Spyto left the room so Lilo try not to be mad at Terra but her mood swings took over. Me: Okay a real dog it is and Lilo turn off your mood swings before you make Rev mad too and ruin the play as well.  
Meanwhile at backstage: Alvin and his brothers are ready for their next scene along Littlefoot and his friends but they heard yelling and Theodore looked scared. Idiot and Loser is what they heard and Duck running by them. Duck: Everyone run for your lives why? because it is the attack of the monster roadrunner. Me: Oh Duck what now? and where is Rev and the others too? Duck: Oh Kate I found you quick you, Lilo and Terra have to hide me from Rev. Me: But why I mean how and where? Duck: Oh I don't know any where and fast. then Rev came in and I can't stop looking at him come on he is cool, funny and so handsome and I love him and the girls hid Duck in the coat closet again don't ask. but now he looked different how he was wearing: his eyes is now blood shot red and he wears a long black coat and a shirt with the Joker from the Batman movies and old Grey ripped jeans. Littlefoot : Kate what is wrong with Rev? and he looks like one of the devil's little helpers. Me: I wish how Littlefoot and the girls and me are scared as heck. then the other Loonatics enter and Rev looked at me, Littlefoot and his teammates with a frown on his face and wailing like a ghost well like this, Rev: Ah! Duck you are a dead man. Ace: well now you know Kate and we are speechless. Lexi: Can you and Jason, Another Note: Jason is Littlefoot's first name that his mom has called him before she died. help us? and we know that Duck is with the girls. Me: Okay guys we will help you. Littlefoot: Yes I can try calm Rev down with Kate's help so you guys as his teammates and friends. Me: Rev wait up we want to talk to you. but he was gone and front of the coat closet where Duck was hiding and the girls are twice as speechless as the other Loonatics. yeah I can be evil too well okay sometimes I can and don't ask this just happens. and don't worry after this story comes a another horror story started the Loonatics, Lilo, Terra and Littlefoot but you will see a another side of Rev, a dark and evil side and it is up to Littlefoot and the girls to help him fight the brotherhood of evil and get out of the darkness. Oh! the title will be called The Dawn of Rev's Dead Past. one thing I don't like horror movies but like writing about it. weird stuff huh? so read and review and next time: Ali's family comes to visit and funny things happen while they were there, can the team do it? with guest starring Anna and Sapphire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7: Team, meet Ali's Family  
Me: Hi, everyone this is next chapter of my story and this time Lilo, Terra and the others meet Ali's family for the first time but funny things happen while they visit and can the team do it? deal with her family that is what I mean and with guest starring Anna and Sapphire so read and review and now with the show.  
It was a another normal afternoon in the Great Valley and inside the HQ, Lilo and Terra were watching TV along Littlefoot, Anna, Sapphire was visiting for the day, Ducky and Spike when Ruby was running around the living room, annoying Chomper who was looking at himself and Ali and Cera is cooking dinner in the kitchen. well things looked normal but the doorbell and Ali went to answer it when she came back, she had a letter in her hands and was smiling very big and the others knew that something good has happen then again why wouldn't she be smiling? Ali: " Guys good news my family have answered my letter and they are coming to visit me and meet you guys, I have told them all about you guys and they can't wait to meet you guys even Anna and Sapphire. " the others are happy and speechless( Love that word) at the same time then Littlefoot told Ruby and Chomper to clean up everything and he means everything in the HQ and the others helped them with their powers of course. Once the HQ was clean, the doorbell rungs again and Ali went to answer it looking nervous as the others before she opened the door. Ali: " Mom, Dad and Rhett, Another note: he is a character from the Land Before Time the TV show using to be on Cartoon Network. I am very happy that you guys are here." Anna and Sapphire didn't say anything at first but then they introducing themselves and the others said their names one by one. while Ali gives her parents a tour, Littlefoot got mad at Rhett for flirting with Anna and Sapphire and Lilo and Terra hates him like Littlefoot so they beat him up and Anna and Sapphire thank them and are very happy because they don't like him. for several weeks, the others had it with Rhett's clumsy personality when he broke every window in the HQ and he saying sorry every time. so they talked with Ali and she agreed to their plan. the good news is their plan have worked and Rhett is leaving along Ali's parents after saying good- bye to them, the team became very happy and eat a early dinner because of it so they talked. Lilo: " Well Ali, your mom and dad are okay to me and Terra." Ali: " Thanks guys for everything. " Terra: " Hey what are friends for and we don't mind it at all." the others nodding in agreement and just on eating. as time went on well it has been 10 months they have no missions and they are bored, very bored and too many days without a mission to solve why? because they would die from torment and being bored unless something happened out of nowhere but nothing else has happened.  
Me: "Sorry for the short chapter everyone because I have a busy schedule. Lilo: Don't lie to us Kate, you are too busy obsessing about Rev I mean come on. Me: Lilo, stop saying this stuff and I being speechless. then the Loonatics enter the scene and Terra and Lilo tried to pull me back but they failed at their job. Me: Hi guys, can I have your autograph Rev? and I am your biggest fan. Ace: Rev have a fan girl? Lexi: She thinks that he is hot? Tech and Slam: This is weird. Me: I am not weird and I am 16 years old for Pete's sack. so this is the next part, Me: My name is Kate and I love you, Rev and I think Duck is a real jerk as well. Duck: What? me a jerk, you gotta be kidding. Me: I am serious this time and punching him in the face. Lilo: Sorry about that, Duck but you know Kate she can be evil when she wants to be. Me: Stop that Lilo or you and Terra died in my next story and no you would not come back to life. Terra: Then again we don't want to died at a early age so sorry Duck but we have to do this. then they push him in the mud and he screamed like a little girl and his teammates laughed at him. Next time: Anna and Sapphire go shopping with Littlefoot, Ali, Lilo and Terra. can the team do it this time without going back in time? Bye for now and so read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8:The Time Race Part 1

Me: Hello everyone this is the next chapter and in it, Anna,Sapphire along Lilo,Terra, Littlefoot and Ali go shopping but ended up going back in time with a wormhole so how can they get back home without messing up the time line? so read on and now with the show.

The Place: Downtown of the Great Valley and the time: 4:30 in the afternoon, it was busy at the Great Valley downtown mall and 6 friends, well the girls are very busy shopping along Littlefoot is holding a lot of shopping bags and is very tried, he found a bench and sat down as he resting his feet and put the bags down. Littlefoot: " Well you girls go without me and I pooped out from walking." Lilo: " Okay Littlefoot sit and rest while us girls got more shopping to do." then the girls run to the nearest book shop and Littlefoot just sighed in relief and took out a book from his Grey sweater pocket and started to read. Note: The book is called Twilight. well after 6 hours of shopping, they left the mall and started for home so they drop off Sapphire with her bags at her foster home then they walked home but 2 blocks away, something happened well a wormhole came from nowhere and sucked up anything like a big, black cleaner. Anna: " Guys, what is that thing?' Littlefoot: " That is a wormhole and it is sucking us in." Ali: " Huh guys run for your lives and hold on to something quick." but it was too late and they got sucked in the wormhole and disappears, the shopping bags got left behind and they are gone very fast. also Sapphire was gone from her home oh no where are they now? so read on to the next scene.  
The Place: The countryside of China and the time: 6:00 in the morning, the wormhole open up and spit out the same 6 friends and how did they ended in a pile? then they all stand up at the same time and looked around in worry. Littlefoot: " Oh great Ali, this is the last time we listen to you and your ideas." the others:" Now where are we?" Ali: " What is wrong with my ideas?" Lilo( frowning): " That is easy Ali, every one is a failure and that is why Littlefoot is our leader and Terra and I have better ideas than yours." Ali just looked at her and said nothing. Terra: " Well guys I got good news and bad news which one do you hear first?" Anna and Sapphire: " First the good news then the bad news Terra." Terra: " Okay first the good news is we are in China." Lilo: " China? cool I always want to see China before I died." Ali: " Keep up with the incidents or I will make you wish that you were dead." Littlefoot: " Now Ali stop this talk and let Terra speak,go on." Terra: " Well as I saying now the bad news is how we get home?" Littlefoot: Good point Terra well we went back in time." Lilo: " But how and for what reason? " Littlefoot: " I don't know Lilo and do I look funny to you guys?" Ali: " Guys get a mirror quick and who would do something like this to us?" Another note: they are their normal selves and they don't change into humans meaning Lilo,Terra,Littlefoot and Ali along Anna and Sapphire I mean they are all ready human except Anna is a white roadrunner and Sapphire is a blue dragon and they meet me.  
Me: " Hi guys you know me." Lilo: " Hi Kate, hey guys forget the mirror it is Kate the author of the story." the others: " Oh Hi Kate and what are you doing here in China?" Me: " Well, like you guys I also sucked up by a another wormhole and ended up here weird huh?" Lilo: " Weird yes and how will we get back home?" Me: " Well the good news that we are together and I found a place for us to stay for the time being." the others nodded and followed me to the big barn that I found but little that we know that someone was watching and following us so who is this person and what does he want with us? oh well next time: Me along the gang work together to build a time machine to back home but someone want us dead for good so can we save the day and get back home before it's too late for us? so read and review and one more thing a poem on the Loonatics with Lilo 's death and how the team deals with it. On a wet day, is where Lilo was put in a grave and the team crying even Terra,Littlefoot, Ducky and Spike was crying hard than the others. for the team, they miss her and Rev to lose the love of his life well it was heartbreaking. so they moved on but kept Lilo's memory alive. news flash! people the fact that Cancer kills but together we can find a cure.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9: The Time Race Part 2  
Me: Hi again guys but this is the next part of this chapter where Me, along with Lilttlefoot, Ali, Anna and Sapphire hide in a big barn in China and together we tried to build a time machine to get back home, and beat the bad guys at the same with the show.

Meanwhile inside the big barn, we were hard at work when Anna and Sapphire came back from guard duty and they tell us that they saw nothing and asked how many minutes for the machine to start and I said not for long and they smiled at me and went back to guard duty. as the others and me, the time machine is almost ready to go. then something happened out of nowhere well the bad guys came and we beat up like that but then one of them grabbed me by the left arm and tell the others not to try anything funny before he will killed me why? well he had a long sword in one hand and it is by my neck and holding my hair in his another hand. now the others are thinking what now? because they have a plan of course. then Ali push the red button on the time machine and it turn on all by themselves and the wormhole came and sucked up Me, Lilo,Terra, Littlefoot,Ali, Anna and Sapphire away and we were gone again and the bad guys groaned because they lose the battle but their leader tells that we haven't seen the last of them and someday in the future, we will meet again but only then our kids will be around to save the day. Note: the kids of the Loonatics in order, Rose, Mazer,Buzz, Bionica , Daredevil, Brian and Bach.  
So back at the Great Valley, the 6 friends was in a pile and grab their things and run back to HQ to tell the others about their little time traveling trip. well things are back to normal well for now.  
Me: So once again sorry for the short chapter as you know I have been very busy and it is Spring break so read and review as always please guys just do it. Lilo: Kate what wrong with you? Me: Now what Lilo what just happened is not my fault this time. Lilo: Why do you have to be the hero in this chapter? Me: It is not only me why? because of you, Terra, Littlefoot, Ali, Anna and Sapphire too was also heroes in this chapter as well. Terra: Come on Lilo don't be mad at Kate well she owns us. Me: Terra is right and I am the author so what I say, goes well again. Lilo: Okay sorry about that so can we tell the readers about the plot about your next story called The Dawn of Rev's Dead Past or should you do it? Me: I will do it girls take five which take a break please. then the girls left and I sat down on the stage. Me: Okay you guys here is the plot it begins like this: Lilo is happy about her first date with Rev and Terra, Littlefoot and Lexi are helping her to get ready and Lilo sings as she gets ready herself. as the others, they help Rev with his tuxedo. once the couple was ready to go on their date, Lilo wearing a light blue dress and Rev in a black tuxedo and the others said good bye and have fun. but when they came back, Lilo was crying her eyes out and Rev tried to talk to her with no success. But when things are great between them, a evil group called The Brotherhood of Evil wants Rev to join them when he was in high school and he refused by running away from home and started to live with Tech. now they are back to force him to join them before the others ended up dead and Rev makes the biggest decision of his life: The Brotherhood of Evil or Lilo and the Loonatics. It is up to Lilo, Terra and Littlefoot to save him from the darkness. the next part: But when the chips are down, Rev choose The Brotherhood of Evil and goes goth on his former teammates and must obey orders so can the team will see Rev again before it's too late for all of them? this is the last chapter of the story so again read and review.


End file.
